diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/22 September 2018
23:49:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" and if you're talking about words in your language thingy 23:51:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors:_A–F 23:51:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" There are a lot of individual color names 23:53:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" and that's just A to F 23:54:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" We just simplified things by making ROYGBIV the standard colors 23:55:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" or the main colors, if you will 05:05:49 -!- RainbowGamerYTT has joined Special:Chat 07:08:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" still 07:08:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" i mean 07:08:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" the WORDS for colors 07:08:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" khitrish aint fuckin simplyfing that 07:08:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" anyways 07:08:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" about khitrish and colors 07:08:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" the first part of the dictionary is out 07:08:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" the green edition 07:09:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Alphabet (Lowercase and uppercase), Word doubles and number names on first pace 07:09:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" on the second 07:09:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" it tells you how Numbers form 07:09:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Aswell as how letters on their own are pronounced 07:10:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" AND how Telv, Tund and Taus work, aswell as how +, -, *, /, e, pi, tau and phi are written/spelled 07:11:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" next is some basic directions and colors on the THIRD page 07:11:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Up, down, right, left, here, there, anywhere, somewhere, everywhere, in, out, on, under, bottom, top, back, forward 07:11:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" and 07:13:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" White, Gray, Black, Beige, Red, Orange, Yellow, Lime, Green, Cyan, Light blue, Blue, Azure, Dark blue, Marinei, Indigo, Violet, Purple, Magenta, Pink, Hot Pink. /i(even darker but more saturated blue) 07:14:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" I'm planning for Red to be grammar-based and Blue to be more word based 07:14:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Green's the beasics 07:32:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Blue will be the most pages 12:15:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" yknow concepts like roygbiv and directions have nothing to do with language, right? 12:15:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It is basically the same for every language 12:18:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" but it doesn't matter 14:20:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" actually 14:20:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" in english 14:20:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Blue is simply blue 14:20:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" in russian, romanian and others 14:20:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Light Blue has its own name 14:20:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" for us its BLEO 14:21:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" and Dark blue isn't ALBASTRU INCHIS (blue dark) 14:21:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" its BLEOMARIN (Marine blue) 14:21:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" azure is also called sky because well 14:21:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" it's the middle blue 14:21:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Blue blue is 0000FF 14:21:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" which is more of a dark blue 14:26:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" so my language has Cyan (Kjian) Light blue (Lëblu), Azure (Azur), Blue/0000FF (Dablu), Dark blue (Marin) and "BLU" is used to ambiguously describe them 14:26:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" thats applies for every color 14:26:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Red, orange, pink and hot pink are classified as "Roizz" 14:27:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Yellow, Lime, Green are "Natur" 14:27:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" and Indigo, Violet, Purple and Magenta are "Mouv" 14:27:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" and about Violet purple and magenta and indigo 14:27:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" they're different 14:27:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Indigo is that purple-blue 14:28:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Violet is like purple but slightly bluer 14:28:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" purple is 14:28:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" well 14:28:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" purple 14:28:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" and magenta is FF00FF aka anti green 14:31:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" honestly its less of a rainbow more of a circle 14:32:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" it goes Red - Orange - Yellow - Lime - Green - Cyan - Light Blue, Azure, Blue, Dark Blue, Marine, Indigo, Violet, Purple, Pink, Hot Pink then back to Red 14:33:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" THERE IT IS 14:33:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" NAVY 14:34:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Navy not dark blue 14:34:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" then Bleumarin 14:34:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" aka Marin 17:42:17 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 2018 09 22